The Formation of the CJLA
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: The next chapter in Noah's life. Note to Aww: Your a bit obsessive with me. I'm flattered but dont freak out when i ask you for an idea. it's no big whoop
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and The Chipmunks

The Formation of the CJLA

What is the CJLA you ask, my beloved readers and friends (and Aww)? It is an acronym for Chipmunk Justice League of America. The formation of this team of chipmunk heroes starts one week after Bencin became a member of the Seville family again. I was again teaching my young nephew the ways of the ring. In the nine years we were apart, he had improved, though. "Not bad, Bencin, not bad at all. But you put too much thought in your constructs. I can literally see every nut, bolt, and mechanism in them. Your only 9." I said.

"John Stewart does it, why can't I?" Bencin asked. "John's an adult and he's had more practice. Besides, look at the other legends like Hal Jordan. His constructs are just what he needs. Guy Gardner thinks to big... literaly." I said. "What about Abin Sur? What were his constructs of?" Bencin said. "I wouldn't know. Abin Sur was the GL before Hal. I never knew him." I said. Suddenly, Simon busted into the house, looking super freaked. "Uncle Simon, what's wrong?" Bencin asked. Simon showed me a letter. "Alvin went out for a walk this morning around 7 am and never came back. This is why." he said. I took the letter

_Dear my beloved Green Lantern,_

_I kidnapped your brother. To get him back, come meet me at the old haunted tower on 4th street at midnight._

_Love always,_

_Aww_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the...? Aww's alive? I thought I killed her back when I was Spider-Munk." I said. I noticed that there was writing on the back of the letter. "_ P.S the Green Gawwblin you thought you killed was a robot_." "Damn, she's good." I said. "So, what're we to do?" Simon asked. "You won't do anything, Simon. This is a job for us super powered Sevilles." I said. Then came the moment of time. "Bencin, Theodore, let's go." I said. We took to the skies, ready to save Alvin. We found Aww, no longer the Green Gawwblin. Actually she looked...normal. "I'm here, you dirtbag. Now let my brother go." I said, my ring glowing. Aww smiled and raised her right hand, showing off a yellow power ring. "Oh..." I said. "...Crap." Bencin finished. Aww blasted me with a yellow energy beam. I would've fallen off the bridge if Theodore hadn't spun a web to catch me. "Damn yellow rings. Now I can't touch that brother stealing Jerkwad." I mumbled. "But I can." Theodore said.

As I levitated to the top of the bridge, I saw Theo grab Aww by her collar. "Where did you put my brother, bitch? If you harm even one hair on his head, I will put you through Hell and back... and then do it again." he treatened. Aww smiled. "Clever heroes, aren't you? Too bad I'll never talk." she said. Suddenly, a shadow materialized above our heads. We looked up. A person in a black jumpsuit with a cowl shaped like a bat's head was standing on the ledge of a bridge upport beam, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "Are you sure, villian? Because I can make you wish you were never born." the figuresaid, jumping from the ledge and taking Aww from Theodore's hands. "Who are you?" Theodore asked. The figure turned, his cerulean eyes shinning behind gold-framed glasses. "I'm Batmuk." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked Aww out, so she wouldn't hear what I was to say next. "Well, well, very amusing, Simon." Batmunk smiled as he removed his cowel. "How'd you know?" Simon asked. "3 things, brother. Your eyes are so blue, I'd know 'em from across a crowded auditorium. You where the samed shaped glasses, no matter the color. And finally, I helped build half of those gadgets on your belt." I said.

"Nothing gets past you, Noah. So what're you gonna do now? Am I in trouble?" Simon asked. "Oh, nooooooo way. You just saved our asses, Si! I say you should be part of this team." Theodore said. I nodded. "Agreed." I said. Bencin nudged me. "Heads up, Uncle N. Aww's waking up." he said. Simon put his cowel back on.

This time, Bencin grabbed Aww. "Tell us where Alvin is, or I'm gonna burn your ass like a freakin' Flambe!" he yelled. "That's my nephew." I said, smiling proudly. Aww spit on the ground. "Forget it, kid. I won't say a word... unlesss..." I grabbed Aww. "Unless what, dirtbag?" I asked. Aww smiled. "Unless Noah dumps Annabeth and goes out with me." she said. Simon gasped. Theodore did a double take. "Hooooooly shit." Bencin said.

(Readers, it's up to you. Should Noah do as Aww requested or leave her to the cops or better yet, Bencin?-Poseidon 01)


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed Aww by her collar. "No... fucking...way, you bitch. Annabeth is my soul mate and that's that." I said. Then I threw her down. Aww stood up. "But why wouldn't you wanna mate with all this?" Aww said. Then, right in front of us, she stripped. "Look away!" I said. "Ugh, what the hell, you pervert?" Simon said. I used my ring to censor Aww. "Put your clothes back on, sicko." I said. Aww did as I asked. "I'm gonna find the cops. Bencin, Simon, Theodore, she's all yours to do with what you wish." I said. Bencin cracked his knuckles. "Aw hell yeah!" he said.

I flew to the Cop Shop, (My way of saying the Police Department- Poseidon 01), and burst through the front door. "Chief, we've got a hostage solution, sir." I said. "Who was kidnapped and who's the culprit?" the Chieff asked. "Alvin Seville was kidnapped by a crazy fan. Whereabouts of Alvin are unknown, but my friends and I have the kidnapper in our coustody." I said. "Lead the way, boyo." the Chief said.

I flew back to the tower, the cops right behind me. When they caught up with me at the top of the tower, I was suprised. Aww was laying on the ground, both eyes blavk, her lips busted, and her hands and feet hogtied. "Damn, you guys are good." I said. "Thanks, GL." Spider-Munk said. As Aww was lead away, I remembered something. "I think I can find Alvin." I said. "How?" Bencin asked.

"I have his DNA signiture encoded in my ring, in case I lost it. That way, if he found it, he ould use it until I got a hold of it. I could use that signiture to lead us to him." I said. I took to the sky, my family right behind me. The signiture lead me to a crappy house. When I tried to open the door, a sucurity system whirred to life. "_Welcome, Aww. Password, please?_" it asked. "This is Aww's place. I know the password. Noah Seville." I said. The doors opened. When we stepped into the house, we all puked. All around the living room where life sized cut outs of me. And they were nude. "This bitch is sick." I said. I heard mumbling behind a closet door. I opened it and saw Alvin was tied up and gagged.

We untied him. "Thanks, bros. Where's Aww?" Alvin asked. "Jailed. We busted her. We're a team. We need a name for ourselves." Bencin said. "How about the Chipmunk Justice League of America?" Alvin asked. We agreed and the name stuck with us.


End file.
